My Journal
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: A young girl is brought into Xavier's School after a rough week, she can't believe it when she is having more fun than ever. I don't own any of the X-Men
1. Chapter 1

My Journal -  
>This is set in X-Men Evolution. I do not own X-Men Evolution. I'm sorry for the short chapter.<br>-

I'm a normal kid, no seriously, I'm normal. Well, about as normal as a kid can get. Oh wait, I forgot to tell my name again, didn't I? Anyways, My name is Hadria, it means dark in Latin. I speak very little Latin as it is a dead language. I am about 14, have jet-black hair, brown eyes, and usually wear sneakers or barefoot with blue jeans and a tee shirt. My faveroite food is pizza and I can usually be found break-dancing or practicing my martial arts. Normal right?

Well, my normal world came crashing down around me about a week ago. I was framed for beating the crud out of a kid at school, the princaple believed them, I didn't do anything, I ran from the uprising afraid, so I got expelled. Man, life away from school is so, well, boring. I feel like I am an outcast in my own home. I miss the way my life used to be. On top of that, I often wake up at night to find that I am floating about six freakin' feet off of my bed, I have been hearing everyone else's thoughts. I still freak out every time I find myself floating off my bed. Not so normal now huh? I miss the way my life used to be. Everytime I look out the window, objects, people, animals, ect. float into the air, so my mother will not let me look out of the window anymore.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Help Me

I really wish someone would come get me and take me away from the situation that I am currently in. I wouldn't care if I knew them or not, I just wish someone would help me. My head hurts after my last day at school, now I have to deal with my mother calling me a delinquent all day. I will have to take it though, if I am to stay alive. It is about dinnertime and mother is calling me. I am currently listening to 99 Biker Friends by Bowling for Soup. This song is making me feel better about everything that is happening. I wish that someone could hear my pleas. I put on a smile to face the world each day and I hope that I can soon get away from here. Oh great my mother wants to talk to me, don't have to leave, but the peer pressure in this house is outstanding. I should know I feel it building every five minutes.

About 8 o'clock someone knocked on the door, my mother answered the door. I was sitting on the balcony that leads inside on my laptop. It struck again, I could hear the wheelchair bound man's thoughts. He thought quickly his mental voice saying," It's not polite to probe other's minds without their promission little girl. I was in shock. The man turned to him and said," If you're looking for Frank's house, he's about two miles down the road." The strange man said," No, I am at the right address and I would like to speak with your daughter alone, please." My mother said," Well, she's upstairs." The man asked," Could you please call her down here?" My mother yelled,"HADRIA!" I came running down the stairs thinking that things couldn't get any worse than it already has. It wasn't until my mother left the room that he introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier. I remember asking," What are you here for sir?" He said," You have been hearing people's thoughts." I said shocked," Yes sir, that has been happening. Also I have woken up several times floating several feet off of my bed." He said," How about you come stay at my school for gifted children." I stared at him shocked, my eyes as big as dinner plates. I finally said," Okay, I'm being kicked out anyways, why not have somewhere to go." The rest of the night I spent packing my bags. I didn't know where I was going or much less, did I care, nope. It was the first time that I would hopefully get to lead a normal life for a while. At about seven the next morning a black jet landed in the park accross the street. I smiled sensing that was Professor Xavier's jet. All of my belongings were in two pretty small suit cases.

I ran outside suitcases in hand, to the park and said," I'm ready to go." Xavier motioned for me to board the jet and soon it was in the air. 


	3. Chapter 3

First Encounter

Soon, the jet landed behind a mansion and my expression changed from complete excitement to complete confusion. I forced a smile, but that didn't fool Xavier. When I stepped out of the jet I could feel everyone's eyes shift from what they were doing to me. I just smiled and waved 'hi'. A young girl with black hair in a yellow jacket ran up to me and said," Hello, My name is Jubilation Lee, but everyone else calls me Jubilee. What's your name?" My head was hurting not only from the confusion, but also from the mind readings that I happened to be doing at that moment. A red headed girl walked up to me and said," Hey I have a suggestion for you, try to concentrate on controlling you telepathy." I smiled and said," Thanks." My attention turned to the black haired girl again and I said," My name is Hadria. Nice to meet you Jubilee." Professor Xavier said," I'll show you to your room, then you can come out and get aquainted with the others." I nodded my head and followed him inside, up some stairs, and to a small room on the left.

After putting my things away I ran out the back door, excited to see the others around a dissassembled cardboard, Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas was playing on the sterio, some of the boys were trying their best to break dance, but failing in all respects. I laughed as I told them," You guys need help, follow my lead." A blue fuzzy devil-looking kid, a kid covered in ice, and a young man with mud brown hair looked at each other and nodded their head. I started letting the music take me over soon, I was perfecting moves that I had only seen before. Each of us were spinning on our head, cartwheels, back flips, and other things that I just threw in for fun. Those kids were smiling and so was I, though I still didn't know quite where I was I still felt as if I was home. The deamon looking boy said," Vhat's up, I'm Kurt. Logan over there calls me Fuzzy Elf, though." The kid covered in ice said," My name's Bobby Drake." The other kid said," My name is Sam Guthre, the others call me Cannon Ball." I smiled and said," My name is Hadria. It means dark it Latin." I knew that I would get along with everyone there. I asked," So everyone here has special powers?" A young man in red shades, or at least that's what it looked to me said," Yes, we all have our special gifts." I asked," Cool, What's your name?" He replied," I'm Scott." Another Black Eyed Peas song came on the sterio, this one was I got a felling. I smiled and looked at Scott and he backed away. I sensed that he was kinda uptight and pulled him on the cardboard anyways. He smiled and the music took over from there. This one was a much calmer dance than the one I did earlier. The red head and Jubilee finally joined in, the red head took Scott's hand and swung him around that card board as fast as she could. I smiled, we were having a great time. I had settled in quicker and had more friends than ever. Soon everyone was dancing, a white haired woman even pulled Logan onto the grass to dance. The only one who wasn't dancing was Professor Xavier, who was smiling curiously.

A young man with oarnge streaks in his hair grabbed my hand and swung me around. I smiled excitedly having fun with everyone around me. I can't wait to see what song came on next, suddenly the sterio changed to, what, a country station, okay, I can do line dances too. It was Boot Scoot n' Boogie, the only line dance I actually knew. I laughed as everyone looked at each other weirdly. A blue man with fur came up to me and asked what to do, I replied," Follow my lead. Professor Xaver still smiling curiously creeped me out, to be honest. I just shook it off and started dancing. Sam grabbed my arm began dancing along with me. I laughed as even the younger kids began dancing. When the lights came on at sun-down, the lights came on and I smiled for the first time in a week. I had friends who would back me up through anything. Kurt asked me," So, what is your power?" I said," Telepathy and telekinesis." The red head got walked up to me and said," Do you need help with your telekinesis too?" I smiled," Yes please help." Jean said," Just don't think about the power you posess, just think about how to control it." I smiled and asked," Hey by the way, what's your name?" She replied," Jean Grey." I smiled as another kid pulled me away. This kid looked different, and I really didn't care. He said," Hey, pick a CD for the sterio." I smiled and quickly found one of my faveroite CDs and put it in the stero. We were having fun dancing for the time being. It wasn't until long that we all had to go to bed or pass out on the grass. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day

Okay the past two days have been strange for me, but now I want to get to business. I woke up at about 5:30AM. The Professor was on the phone with the near by school. I was getting ready for school. The others were all asleep, with the exception of the adults, who were all awake. The woman with white hair asked," What are you doing up so early?" I smiled and replied," I'm always awake at this time. What is your name?" She replied," My name is Ororo." I said," I can't pronounce that can I call you something else?" She replied," Everyone else calls me Storm." I smiled and said," Oh."

The Professor noticed me at the top of the stairs talking with Storm and asked," Hadria, What are you doing up so early?" I replied," I'm always up at 5:30AM." I was always a polite girl. The Professor said," Well, you won't be starting school until tomorrow morning, so you are going to stay here today." I smiled politely and said," Okay, that works for me. Does anyone want coffee?" Professsor and Storm looked at each other oddly and Storm said," Please." I found my way to the kitchen and quickly made coffee. The Professor said to Storm," That was unusual behavior for one of our students." Storm said," Well, she is clearly different Charles." I was in the kitchen while all of this took place. I smiled as I stepped in the room and said," Coffee is ready." The two adults went to the kitchen and Storm fixed the coffee. I asked," What time does the others get up?" Storm replied," Six." I said," Okay I'll go wake them up." I ran up and down the halls with a stick hitting each door pannel. The others woke up annoyed and saw that they had almost over-slept. It was a stur as all of them ran about trying to get ready in time. I smiled as I got ready for a day of learning to control my telepathy.

All the others left for school and I was soon alone. The Professor said," Alright, let's get started." I smiled and said," I'm ready to learn how to control this." I mastered this quickly, I wanted to get to school as Early as Possible. The Professor said," Okay try it again. I have a phone call that I have to take." I smiled as I tried again. Soon Professor heard me cheering from the ajacent room. I had finally learned how to control my Powers. The Professor appeared in the doorway and said," Hadria, The Principle wants us at the School as soon as possible." I smiled and said," Okay, I can't wait. Logan is no where to be seen." Professor X said," Storm will drive." I smiled and strapped on my roller skates, knee pads, and helment. I decided that it would be more fun to skate around the school than walk. It was no time that we were in the school. I am only a freshman and I got the same scedual as Scott and Jean. I smiled and Professor asked if it was alright if I stayed there for the rest of the day. It was about 10 AM. Third Period they were in Calcalus1. I thought; No way. That is my faverote subject. At about 12 we were let out for lunch. A random guy had Scott pinned up against the school bulliten board and took his glasses. Scott began to fight when I stepped in and said," Hey, it's time you picked on someone your own size." The guy said," Like who? You." I said," I may not be your size, but come on throw a punch, I can take it." He punched at me and I threw my hand up and caught his hand mid-swing. He said," I'm sorry, I won't do that again. H-Here's his glasses back." I smiled as I helped Scott up. He asked," What did you do?" I explained," I took two years of martial arts and have a black belt in karate." Scott looked at me and I handed him back his glasses. He said," Thanks Hadria." I smiled gentily The Vice Princaple said," Summers, New Kid, In my office NOW." I said," Vice Principle Kelly, In our defense, the kid in the red and yellow jacket started it. Took Scott's glasses, and nearly knocked him out." Kelly said," Think about detention the next time you decide to play 'hero'." I took the detention slip and walked off mumbling angrily under my breath. I said," He can't do that, that wasn't even my official first day." Scott said," Don't worry, I won't tell Professor, you saved my life."

When we got back home, I told the Professor that Vice Principle Kelly gave me detention and I wasn't even 'officially' there. Professor Xavier said," I will talk to Kelly." I said," Thanks Professor, I owe you." What ever the professor did, I ended up with twice the time in detention than I originally had. 


	5. Chapter 5

From Inside Detention

Okay, my first day went pretty good, at least I didn't get lost. Anyways, I am in detention and it is about 8 PM. Geez, I feel like I had better things that I could've been doing than being held hostage by a mad man. I am the only kid here right now and I have a massive headache. I wish someone would come and get me. My head feels like it will explode, seriously, I can't control my powers for that long. About midnight I had teers running down my face, that tears it, This dude is so holding me hostage. This is so illegal please let me out of here. Okay well, he just left for the bathroom in the teacher's lounge on the first floor, so now it's time for me to let some of this energy out before my head freakin' explodes. Before I knew it chairs and desks were floating in the air. Soon after that, I blacked out. Soon enough, I was up and watching a black SUV pull into the school's parking lot. I wasn't weakened at all, I just had a massive headache. I looked up to see the Professor and Logan in the room. I said," Professor, please take me back to the mansion." Vice Principle Kelly stepped in the door and said," Xavier, don't you dare take this girl home just yet." Xavier said," I believe that she has served her five hours of detention and then some." I turned my attention to the desks, which were all stacked neatly in one corner. Professor said," Come on Hadria." I strapped on my skatesk, but Professor couldn't go down the stairs and the elevator was almost certainly destroyed. Logan said," Well, that's just great, we're trapped up here." I turned to him and said," Not necessarily. I have a plan." Professor looked at me confused for a couple of minutes and finally I had to explain. I said," I'm an expert skater and compete in things like this all the time. I will not drop the Professor, I promise." Professor X thought for a minute and finally nodded slightly. I picked him up with little difficulty and concentrated on the trick that I was about to do, also on not dropping the Professor. Just luckly it worked, I can't believe my stupid idea worked.

Logan finally got to the first floor and said," What do ya know, it actually worked." I said," That was the hardest trick that I have ever done." We went to the SUV and finally reached home.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Okay the past two days have been strange for me, but now I want to get to business. I woke up at about 5:30AM. The Professor was on the phone with the near by school. I was getting ready for school. The others were all asleep, with the exception of the adults, who were all awake. The woman with white hair asked," What are you doing up so early?" I smiled and replied," I'm always awake at this time. What is your name?" She replied," My name is Ororo." I said," I can't pronounce that can I call you something else?" She replied," Everyone else calls me Storm." I smiled and said," Oh."

The Professor noticed me at the top of the stairs talking with Storm and asked," Hadria, What are you doing up so early?" I replied," I'm always up at 5:30AM." I was always a polite girl. The Professor said," Well, you won't be starting school until tomorrow morning, so you are going to stay here today." I smiled politely and said," Okay, that works for me. Does anyone want coffee?" Professsor and Storm looked at each other oddly and Storm said," Please." I found my way to the kitchen and quickly made coffee. The Professor said to Storm," That was unusual behavior for one of our students." Storm said," Well, she is clearly different Charles." I was in the kitchen while all of this took place. I smiled as I stepped in the room and said," Coffee is ready." The two adults went to the kitchen and Storm fixed the coffee. I asked," What time does the others get up?" Storm replied," Six." I said," Okay I'll go wake them up." I ran up and down the halls with a stick hitting each door pannel. The others woke up annoyed and saw that they had almost over-slept. It was a stur as all of them ran about trying to get ready in time. I smiled as I got ready for a day of learning to control my telepathy.

All the others left for school and I was soon alone. The Professor said," Alright, let's get started." I smiled and said," I'm ready to learn how to control this." I mastered this quickly, I wanted to get to school as Early as Possible. The Professor said," Okay try it again. I have a phone call that I have to take." I smiled as I tried again. Soon Professor heard me cheering from the ajacent room. I had finally learned how to control my Powers. The Professor appeared in the doorway and said," Hadria, The Principle wants us at the School as soon as possible." I smiled and said," Okay, I can't wait. Logan is no where to be seen." Professor X said," Storm will drive." I smiled and strapped on my roller skates, knee pads, and helment. I decided that it would be more fun to skate around the school than walk. It was no time that we were in the school. I am only a freshman and I got the same scedual as Scott and Jean. I smiled and Professor asked if it was alright if I stayed there for the rest of the day. It was about 10 AM. Third Period they were in Calcalus1. I thought; No way. That is my faverote subject. At about 12 we were let out for lunch. A random guy had Scott pinned up against the school bulliten board and took his glasses. Scott began to fight when I stepped in and said," Hey, it's time you picked on someone your own size." The guy said," Like who? You." I said," I may not be your size, but come on throw a punch, I can take it." He punched at me and I threw my hand up and caught his hand mid-swing. He said," I'm sorry, I won't do that again. H-Here's his glasses back." I smiled as I helped Scott up. He asked," What did you do?" I explained," I took two years of martial arts and have a black belt in karate." Scott looked at me and I handed him back his glasses. He said," Thanks Hadria." I smiled gentily The Vice Princaple said," Summers, New Kid, In my office NOW." I said," Vice Principle Kelly, In our defense, the kid in the red and yellow jacket started it. Took Scott's glasses, and nearly knocked him out." Kelly said," Think about detention the next time you decide to play 'hero'." I took the detention slip and walked off mumbling angrily under my breath. I said," He can't do that, that wasn't even my official first day." Scott said," Don't worry, I won't tell Professor, you saved my life."

When we got back home, I told the Professor that Vice Principle Kelly gave me detention and I wasn't even 'officially' there. Professor Xavier said," I will talk to Kelly." I said," Thanks Professor, I owe you." What ever the professor did, I ended up with twice the time in detention than I originally had. 


End file.
